Web of Desire
by rbrooks25
Summary: Co-Author: Celgress/Spider-Man finds himself falling in love with a woman from another place and time. Angela seeks happiness as she joins the Manhattan clan. Can they both find what they are seeking. Whether you like it, hate it, or somewhere in between please review. I appreciate all constructive feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the middle of Time's Square there were a dozen police cars racing towards the scene of an epic battle that was taking place between Spider-Man and the Rhino.

"C'mon Aleks, do we really have to do this again. I mean we get it. You bulldoze, then we do this dance, and after an immense…" Spider-Man leapt out of the way as Rhino charged forward and used his web-shooters to hold Rhino's legs and feet to the ground.

"I will squash you." Rhino roared as he lifted a car and hurled it towards Spider-Man as the web crawler leapt onto the car and used his web-shooters to attach several strands of webs to the car and on the buildings on both sides of the street, causing the car to be suspended in mid-air.

"Crap, where did he go now." Spider-Man thought as he noticed that Rhino had broken free from his webs. He quickly swung to the next building before his web snapped and Spider-Man landed with a thud as Rhino stood over him.

"Stupid bug," Rhino said as he raised his foot and slammed it down.

…

Peter Parker woke in a cold sweat as he heard the alarm from his cell phone blaring.

"Damn, I'm late." Peter sighed as he climbed out of bed and quickly put his jeans on before sniffing his shirt. "Eh, it'll do." He said before putting it on over his head.

"Come back to bed, Pete." A woman said as she turned to face Peter as he finished dressing. The woman had white hair that had turned that way when she was twelve years old. What Peter most loved about Felicia Hardy though was her sapphire blue eyes that she was using to stare at him. "Class will be there, tomorrow. Let's do something fun today."

"I wish I could." Peter said as he picked up his phone and dropped two pieces of bread into his toaster and used his web-shooter on his right wrist to get his bag off of the floor. Peter shouldered his pack and used his web-shooter to grab the toast as they popped free from the microwave. "I'm sorry I'm running late. I'll be there in just a… Yes, I understand. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Why don't you just quit? That boss of yours is a total bitch." Felicia said as she sat up and pulled her jeans on and pulled her tank top on over her head.

"Well, we all can't just steal what we need to survive." Peter pointed out with a smirk.

"If you'd like, I could rob her blind and then we could retire somewhere tropical." Felicia chuckled at the shocked look on Peter's face. "I'm just kidding, Pete. I know you're a boy scout." Peter was about to reply but after realizing what time it was he sighed and leapt out of the window and began to swing towards Nightstone Industries.

Peter was lucky to get a job after he lifted a car off of the owner and CEO Dominique Destine after she had rolled her car as she was being chased by the mercenary group known as the Hunters. A group Spider-Man had been trying to catch after they had been suspected of committing many murders throughout the country and it was rumored that the group originated in Europe somewhere. Dominique never told Peter why the Hunters were chasing her but she hired him out of gratitude as her bodyguard until she realized he was better suited to working with her science team.

"That was a great day." Peter thought back to when Dominique was arguing with her chief scientist Donovan when he first arrived at her office. He was thankful that his new boss was distracted because he had to stop Vulture from stealing Tony Stark's newest energy conversion device.

…

"Dammit Donovan, You told me that this formula would be ready by now so what is the damn delay this time?" Peter remembered hearing Dominique asked as he snuck to the door by the lab where she was scolding Donovan.

"If you want it done right Ms. Destine, then you will need to exercise patience." Donovan pointed out. Peter took a chance and looked inside the room and saw Dominique standing in front of Donovan with her hands on her hips as she quivered in anger.

Peter estimated that Donovan was in his fifties and he was a short man around five feet tall. He was wearing a lab coat that nearly came to the ground, a pair of grey slacks, and black wingtip shoes. Donovan removed his glasses and sighed.

"I don't have any more time for your excuses. Perhaps I hired the wrong man for the job." Dominique said in a menacing tone as her eyes narrowed angrily. Peter studied the black board that Donovan was looking at and realized what they were missing to make it work.

"I will tender my resignation if you want." Donovan replied calmly. "Any other scientist would tell you the same." He added firmly.

"One week…" Dominique said irritably. "You have one week to finish this otherwise I will introduce you to my not so friendly side." With that Dominique walked Donovan to the door. "She's not nearly as understanding as I am." Dominique said with a smirk as she pushed Donovan out of the room. "Get in here, Parker." Peter stepped inside and with to the black board.

"Is everyone on my staff this incompetent." Dominique snarled angrily as she slumped in her office chair. "I know you were late today Parker. You had better not make a hab…What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dominique leapt out of her chair and raced towards Peter as he was erasing part of the formula and writing over it.

"I know, I'm sorry I was late… I had an emergency that couldn't wait this morning." Peter then noticed his boss was staring at the formula and not him. "You're scientist is brilliant but he didn't account for the hydrogen levels that would cause the formula to become unstable so I lowered the amount and added some more oxygen to even it out." Peter replied to Dominique's question. "There are a few inconsistencies here that need to be fixed as well, but I'm sure that he will figure them out soon."

"How do you know about this?" Dominique asked as she became impressed with the young human's knowledge.

"I took all honors and some college courses. I'm majoring in a dozen different science and technology classes. Peter said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's impressive… How long would it take you to fix this formula?" Dominique asked curiously. Peter studied the formula for a moment. It covered the entire black board. Peter thought about what he would need to test it for a moment before he replied.

"I could have it ready to test by the end of the day and after two days it could be ready to use." Peter said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're fired." Dominique said as she walked towards her desk and Peter stared at her in shock. She hit a button on the desk. "Rachel, tell Donovan that I accept his resignation." Dominique said before she released the button and stared at Peter for a moment. Peter was still staring at her in shock as Dominique looked up at him. "Congratulations Mr. Parker, you're my new head scientist. If you let me down I will fire you too." She said with grin as Peter accepted the lab coat she handed to him.

…

"What's going on Aunt May?" Peter asked as he answered his phone as he arrived on the roof of the Nightstone building and put his lab coat on.

"I thought you said you were going to stop by for breakfast this morning." May said as Peter could hear her driving to work.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Aunt May. I can meet you for lunch to have that talk you mentioned." Peter said. "I have to get to work, but I can call you around noon."

"Alright Peter, I'll be waiting for your call." May sighed and Peter heard the line disconnect.

"I need to definitely make this up to her later." Peter said as he entered the building and walked towards his office.

"Mr. Parker, you're late again." Dominique called out as she walked towards him. "This is beginning to become a bit of a habit."

"I know and I'm sorr…" Peter began but Dominique cut him off.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to do better." Dominique said angrily. "You're lucky that you are the most brilliant scientist I have ever known, or I would fire you right now." She snapped irritably.

"I understand and thank you." Peter began.

"You want to thank me?" Dominique asked. "Have that report on my desk in two hours. You had four but it isn't my fault you were late. Now, you have two."

"I'll have it done in one and get it straight to you." Peter said confidently. Dominique smiled.

"That is why I keep you around kid. Alright, get to work and once you finish we'll celebrate." Dominique said as she walked down the hall. Peter knew that she meant lunch and pulled out his phone hoping May would be okay with waiting until dinner time to speak with him.

…

"I don't want to leave you all." Angela told Gabriel as they were walking along the shores of Avalon. Gabriel glanced at her and nodded.

"I understand my dear, but this is the best chance for you to get to know you're father and your mother needs you to help her see that there is a better path then the one she has chosen for herself." Gabriel pointed out.

"He's right dear," Ophelia said as she walked up to join them at the boat where Goliath and Bronx awaited her arrival. "This is a great opportunity for you to see the world beyond these borders."

"I don't know them. I know you. I want to stay." Angela complained. Gabriel shook his head.

"I'm sorry my dear. Thomas will talk to you during the ride back and you'll have your family will be there for you." Ophelia advised.

"Avalon has decided that you will go back, but you may visit from time to time." Gabriel pointed out. "We will miss you, but you're welcome to visit at any time." Gabriel stopped next to the boat and held his hands out to her. Angela took his hands and they finished saying good bye and Angela wiped a tear that was running down her cheek as she got into the boat and waved good bye to her friends as the boat began to sail away from the shore.

…

"This job is simple and together we can find out what this woman is actually doing." Mary Jane Watson sat at a table in The Corner Bistro across from Felicia Hardy.

"You never said why I should help you bring her down." Felicia pointed out. "I mean after all, she is paying my man and there isn't much in it for me."

"Dammit Felicia, if I'm right then she could be getting Peter into something that he won't be able to get out of." Mary Jane replied.

"That's right, she is." The two women turned as Elisa Maza walked into the diner and sat next to Mary Jane. "Yes, I know who Peter is. I'm his informant after all." Elisa advised with a grin. "Who do you think told Mary Jane here about Nightstone and the owner in the first place."

"Alright, if I do this then you have to swear that Peter will never find out and I need you to keep the cops off of my back." Felicia said.

"Be careful in there." Mary Jane said as Felicia rose from the booth.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be in and out like a cat." Felicia said with a wink and left the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Break In

"It's not that I'm not grateful to get the opportunity to meet my mother but in Avalon we were taught that things like mother and father didn't matter." Angela pointed out to Tom as the boat made its way towards the Hudson Bay docks.

"I understand how you feel, but times have changed drastically since I was brought to Avalon by my mother." Tom pointed out. "Your father and his clan are the only clan in the world you'll be going to and I suppose that makes your father more…well…like a father, than a leader." As they the gargoyles got off of the boat Tom shook Goliath's hand firmly and clapped him on the back.

"Gabriel and Ophelia told me to tell you that you are welcome to visit us anytime." Tom said with a wide grin, reminding Goliath of the small boy who used to stare at his clan mates in awe.

"I will keep that in mind, come with me Angela. Elisa is waiting for us." Goliath said as he pointed to where Elisa was standing on the dock with her arms crossed trying to keep warm. It was nearly Christmas and they could all feel the freezing snow as it fell onto them. Elisa wanted to give the gargoyles their time together so she kept to herself through much of the journey back to New York.

"Thank you for insisting that I come, Tom." Angela said with a smile as she hugged the knight close to her.

"You're quite welcome." Tom said with a grin as he held her for a moment before releasing her so she could join Goliath and Elisa.

"This village is so colorful." Angela said in awe as they got into Elisa's car that Matt Bluestone brought to pick them up after Elisa called him when the boat first appeared back in the Hudson.

"Yes, the city is always well lit but the humans are also celebrating their winter solstice and the lights will be extraordinary, as Lexington would say." Goliath said smiling at the memory of the clan's first encounter with Christmas lights. They had thought the blinking lights were small explosives until Elisa stopped them from destroying a tree to get at the imagined bombs. As the car pulled away a black ooze-like substance edged its way away from the boat and along the dock towards the city as Tom left and began to head back to Avalon.

Elisa dropped the two gargoyles off at the Xanatos tower. Goliath and Angela got out and Goliath looked back into the car through the open window.

"Are you going to join us?" Goliath asked curiously. Elisa shook her head.

"Not tonight, you should have enough to do. After you introduce her to the rest of the clan, you should really tell her the truth about her mother." Elisa pointed out as she started the car and drove away leaving Goliath to think over what she had said.

"How will I explain Demona to Angela?" Goliath thought bitterly as he walked inside the tower with Angela and Bronx following close behind him.

…

"This is the security panel?" Black Cat laughed as she extended the claws on her right hand and used them to pry the casing off of the security panel. She used her claws to cut through the red and yellow wires simultaneously and watched with a satisfied smirk at the panel as she could hear the system powering down. "Time to see what that witch is getting Peter into." Black Cat thought as she opened the door and stepped inside the building.

"Who the hell is that?" Demona asked as she completed her change from her alter-ego Dominique. On the security monitors she noticed that Black Cat was walking towards her laboratory. Demona began to reach for the silent alarm but then she noticed that Black Cat pulled a painting off the wall and Demona recognized the frame and knew it had to be the painting that everyone believed was bought at an antique store, but in truth Demona and the rest of the Wyvern clan had posed for it. Whenever she felt depressed Demona always found it helpful to look at it and remember a time when her life was simpler. Demona couldn't stand to look at it for long which caused her to hang it in the hallway.

"No, the cops won't be able to stop her and save my painting. I'll take care of this bitch myself." Demona thought as she left her office and made her way towards the lab. As Demona turned down the left corridor, Black Cat exited the lab holding the small painting and a glass flask that contained a bright pink liquid. "That doesn't belong to you!" Demona snarled.

"Nice costume, but those wings are a bit much, don't you think?" Black Cat smirked as Demona's eyes glowed a bright red as she approached and she began to growl. "What exactly are you supposed to be, a vampire bat?" She asked as she sat the flask and the painting down and extended the claws on both of her hands.

"You have no idea who you're stealing from." Demona said calmly as she stepped closer to Black Cat. "Give me back the formula and my painting now, before you get hurt."

"This should be fun." Black Cat said as she crouched into an attack stance. Demona leapt forward and Black Cat nimbly dodged the attack and twisted around as she used her claws to tear Demona's wing. Demona howled in pain and used her talons on her feet to tear into the back of Black Cat's left shoulder as she passed by her and hit the ground as she fell to the ground. Before Demona could get back up Black Cat was in the air above her and Demona flipped onto her back and used her foot to kick Black Cat backwards from her. "That's enough." Black Cat thought as she pulled a small orb out of her belt as Demona quickly got to her feet and charged towards her. "Is she smiling?" Black Cat thought curiously as she threw the orb.

"What magic is this?" Demona growled as the orb exploded into a cloud of thick smoke. By the time the smoke cleared enough for her to see, Black Cat, the flask, and the painting were gone, a ceramic cat was sitting where the flask had been. "She better hope that she really has nine lives." Demona growled as she left the building. "Knowing my luck, Goliath's going to want to come over and bother me again." She thought as she climbed the building and leapt off of it before she glided away from the building.

...

"I'm sorry that I had to keep rescheduling on you like that, Aunt May." Peter said as he used his fork to get some of the noodles off of his plate. Aunt May nodded and grinned.

"I know that you've been busy lately Peter, but I hope you don't let that boss of yours run you into the ground." May advised as she took a bite of her chicken.

"I finally have a great job, but you may be right." Peter sighed as he set his fork down. "I can't keep my grades up and keep up with Ms. Destine's demands."

"I do like her better than that Jameson man, but she has you on such a tight schedule that I haven't been able to see you much anymore." May pointed out. "I hope that you don't let her work you to hard."

"I think she may be in love with me, but I'm happy with Felicia." Peter replied. "Ms. Destine invited me to her apartment tomorrow night."

"Aren't you still getting along with Mary Jane?" May asked curiously as a waiter came down to collect their plates. "Thank you, Ms." May said and Peter began to blush as shook his head.

"You were right Aunt May. I don't visit enough." Peter sighed. "MJ left me a few weeks ago and I have been spending more time with Felicia." Aunt May sighed bitterly and sat back in her seat as she stared at him in shock.

"I thought that that woman had been arrested for stealing from the art gallery." May replied after she took a moment to let the news sink in.

"She's trying to live a better life." Peter said. "She's trying to do right and I am helping her to make it as productive of a life as I can."

"I must admit that I'm surprised Peter. I just spoke with Mary Jane the other day and she told me that she thought you were thinking about proposing to her." May advised.

"I had been thinking about it, but I then realized how much I liked spending time with Felicia." Peter replied after a moment. Mary Jane walked into the restaurant and walked up to their table.

"Sorry I'm late, May." Mary Jane said as she sat next to Peter after giving him an uncomfortable glance. "What did you need my help with?"

"Actually, I thought I could help the two of you." May said as she stood up. "You two need to talk to each other. I have a hair appointment to get to." May said as she got up and left the restaurant while ignoring the looks of protest that she was getting from Peter and Mary Jane.

"So…" Peter began nervously.

"What will we talk about?" Mary Jane finished for him.

..

After Angela was introduced to the Manhattan clan she decided that she would try to get along with the young male gargoyles even though they were beginning to get on her nerves with all of the constant attention that she was receiving from the young male gargoyles, especially the looks she was getting from the large one.

"For the last time, my name is not Angie." Angela snapped irritably as she dove down to pick up speed and get away from Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway who hadn't given her a moment to herself since her father had introduced her to the clan. "I know I'm the only female here, but you would think they would have more self-control then this." Angela thought irritably.

"I'm sorry, Angi… I mean Angela." Broadway said as he struggled to keep up with her. "We were just trying to be welcoming."

"Well, you're doing a terrible job." Angela said bitterly. "I'm not here for your amusement. I am here to meet my mother and get to know my father better." Angela sighed and slowed down a little bit. "I'm willing to be a friend to you guys but all of the extra attention is rather annoying."

"We understand, Angela." Brooklyn replied. "We'll try and be more of a friend to you."

"What is that?" Lexington asked as he pointed down near the street beneath them. It was then that the group noticed a man on top of a board that seemed to elevate off of the ground. The man was wearing some kind of green armor that shined bright from the lights that shone down on him as he passed underneath them. The gargoyles watched has the man drew three orange orbs from his belt and hurled them towards the building nearest to him. The glass wall from the front of the building smashed as the orbs struck it and exploded.

"I don't know what that is, but we need to stop it." Angela said as she started to dive to attack. Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway followed closed behind and when they got close to the man Angela drove her foot into the middle of his back knocking him off of his board. The board state in the air but the man grunted as he hit the ground as the gargoyles landed in front of the store.

"I don't know what you are but you are but this is none of your concern." The man said as he got up off of the ground. The gargoyles were shocked to see his face. The man was wearing what looked like a goblin mask that matched the color of his armor.

"We're making it our concern creature." Angela said as the gargoyles got into attack position and the Green Goblin pulled out two more pumpkin bombs.

"Let's do this then." The Green Goblin said with a smirk on his face behind the mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Hostile Take-Over

"Peter, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say." Mary Jane said to break the silence between them. Peter shook his head.

"No MJ, I should be sorry. Honestly, the idea of getting married scared me and the truth is that I needed… I mean I need to know that whoever I end up marrying can take care of herself in a fight, especially if one of my enemies finds out who I am." Peter said after a moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mary Jane asked in an offended tone.

"If the day ever comes when one of my enemies discovers who I am then whoever is close to me would also be in danger." Peter pointed out.

"Oh, how chauvinistic of you…" Mary Jane replied.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe." Peter said as squad cars raced past the diner.

"You better go Tiger, but don't for a second think that's getting you out of this conversation." Mary Jane said and Peter sighed before he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the diner. Peter quickly went in the alley and when he was satisfied that no one was watching he leapt half way up the building and climbed up to the roof.

"Here we go again." Peter thought as he stripped down to his costume and put his clothes in his bag after taking out his mask and putting it on. Leaving his bag on the roof, Peter leapt off and swung after the squad cars.

…

Angela leapt out of the way as the Green Goblin threw the pumpkin bombs. Brooklyn and Lexington dodged away to either side to get away from them but Broadway wasn't as fortunate as the bombs struck him in the mid-section and threw him into the building and through the wall on the opposite side. Angela twisted around in the air and delivered a vicious round house kick to the side of Green Goblin's head, knocking him to the ground.

"You two go check on Broadway." Angela ordered. Brooklyn and Lexington hesitated.

"But…" Brooklyn began.

"NOW!" Angela shouted. She was distracted by Brooklyn's hesitation and didn't notice Green Goblin pulling something from his belt.

"Doesn't this city have enough costumed freaks." Green Goblin asked with a chuckle. "What are you supposed to be anyway with those ridiculous looking wings and those obviously fake fangs." Angela didn't get the chance to wonder about what he meant because she felt a surge of electricity course through her as Green Goblin's Taser struck her in the forehead. Green Goblin's glider surged forward suddenly and struck her in the mid-section and Angela felt as though she were being ripped in half as she was flung into the store. The glider came back to the Green Goblin as he leapt onto it. "Nice try, but it's time for this game to end." He said as he pulled out another pumpkin bomb. Angela struggled to stand so she would have a chance, but she couldn't move.

"Brooklyn, help me." Angela called out and was surprised to see the Green Goblin pulled backwards off of his glider and was slammed into the ground. As the cops surrounded the area, Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone were stunned to see the gargoyles, along with Spider-Man fighting the Green Goblin.

"That's enough, Gobbie." Spider-Man said as he leapt forward. A two foot blade suddenly extended from Green Goblin's gauntlet. Spider-Man noticed the gargoyles behind him and shook his head. "You're picking on kids that are just playing dress up now, that's just mean."

"Who is he calling a kid?" Angela thought curiously. "Are there children around. Oh no… Did that green monster kill young ones?"

"I knew this would draw you out insect." Green Goblin said triumphantly as he hit a button and a sonic wave came from his glider that struck Spider-Man causing the web-swinger to be slammed into the wall behind him. Green Goblin laughed maniacally and approached his foe. Spider-Man, thinking quickly fired his web shooter into the eyes of Green Goblin's mask and before Green Goblin could react Spider-Man leapt to his feet and delivered a right hook to Green Goblin's jaw knocking him backwards and Spider-Man used his webs to pull his enemy towards him and delivered a vicious uppercut knocking the Green Goblin to the ground. Angela watched with wide open eyes in amazement as Spider-Man fought the Green Goblin. Angela was surprised when she felt a sudden burning desire as she realized that she had found something that she didn't realize until just then that she had been seeking from the male gargoyles. Whoever this costumed creature was he was brave and strong enough to be a good match for Angela and she decided that she would have him. Angela gritted her teeth and rose to her feet.

"I need to stop that green monster." Angela thought as she walked forward wincing with every step she took. She reached down and held her side and realized that the blow from the glider must have broken one of her ribs.

Before Angela made it out the door, Elisa pulled her gun and the cops behind her did the same. Green Goblin Looked around at the situation he found himself in.

"Catch, "Green Goblin said as his glider flew to him and he leapt on it as he threw what looked like a voice recorder towards Spider-Man as he glided quickly away with the cops including Elisa opening fire. Spider-Man used his web to catch the recorder. The sound of gunfire terrified Angela and she ducked behind a broken piece of the wall for cover as the other gargoyles walked back into the store. Brooklyn and Lexington were helping Broadway walk as the large gargoyle looked as though he would fall over soon.

"I know that he's nice and all, but I just don't get the same feeling about him that I just got about whoever that guy in the costume was." Angela thought as she walked towards the side of the building and began to climb. The other three gargoyles began to climb after her and she sighed. "They don't have one whole brain between the three of them." Angela thought bitterly.

After the cops stopped shooting, Elisa walked up to Spider-Man.

"Who was that masked freak?" Elisa asked curiously.

"A very unstable man that I thought had retired for good. He calls himself the Green Goblin." Spider-Man said with a shrug. Elisa nodded. "I forgot that you just transferred to this precinct recently so you don't know about all of the criminals you will be dealing with."

"That makes sense after all, it takes a special kind of freak to dress up like that." Elisa thought about what she said for a moment and then her face paled a bit before she added. "Not to say that you are a frea…"

"I've been called worse." Spider-Man said with a laugh. "I don't know what's on here, but I'm going to find out and stop him again."

"Are there any other costumed nut jobs I need to worry about?" Elisa asked. "Again, no offense intended."

"None taken, and yes there are many to go over but that will have to wait." Spider-Man replied before smiling behind his mask. "Remember, anytime you need me, Spider-Cop will be there." Spider-Man added in a deep, gravelly voice as he used his web shooters to pull himself into the air and swing back towards his apartment. Elisa shook her head and chuckled at the lame joke.

…

"This is a very serious situation, lad. Angela doesn't respect your leadership." Hudson was advising Goliath for the tenth time since Angela had arrived from Avalon. "She's a lot like her mother and if you don't take control then she may become like her."

"I understand your concern, old friend. As Angela, Elisa, and I traveled from Avalon we got to know each other quite well." Goliath pointed out. "It's true that Angela reminds me of her mother, but she reminds me of all the reasons I fell in love with Demona."

"I've heard there's a new family member among us." David Xanatos said as he walked into the dining hall where Goliath and Hudson were speaking, followed closely by his assistant Owen.

"Yes, what of it." Goliath asked impatiently. "You will not turn her against me as you did with Demona." Xanatos appeared shocked by what Goliath said, but he stepped towered the gargoyle leader.

"You still don't understand, do you?" David asked and sighed before he continued. "I'm not responsible for Demona's turning against you, you are." It was Goliath's turn to look shocked.

"You trusted one of my kind more than you trusted her and with the consistent disrespect you both received, she couldn't take it any longer." David pointed out.

"What does that have to do…" Goliath began but David interrupted quickly.

"I'm not finished, then after waiting for centuries to be reunited and being able to talk of nothing else when I found her, I brought you all here and after you woke up, what was the first thing that you did?" David asked. Before Goliath could respond, David answered his own question. "You met and began to trust yet another human and proved that she was more important to you then Demona was."

"We needed a contact in this world besides you." Goliath pointed out.

"He may have a bit of a point, lad." Hudson said after a moment. Goliath stared at Hudson in surprise and the elder gargoyle continued. "I've known you both sine you were hatchlings and I know the love you feel for each other."

"Felt…" Goliath corrected his mentor. Hudson glared at him.

"I know about the love you still feel for her, and I also know that you rarely sided with her during any disagreements." Hudson continued and ignored Goliath's attempt to interrupt again. "I know you've always wanted to be seen as if you don't have any favorites, but in doing so you pushed away those that were closest to you." Hudson pointed out. "Demona needed her mate, not just a leader. Angela needs a father and if you can't be that for her then she will also walk Demona's path." David suddenly pulled his phone from his pocket.

"That's strange, I wasn't expecting anyone today." David said as he and Owen quickly headed for the elevator to take them from the castle and into the building below. As he stepped into the elevator he turned and faced Goliath. "Remember, what I've said. If you want Demona and Angela to be in your life then you need to let them in. Stop being a leader all the time."

"I think it would help if you chose a Second, lad." Hudson advised. "After all, with a second to help shoulder the responsibilities you could focus on your family. Goliath nodded slowly.

…

David walked into his office and was surprised to a man in a black suit with orange hair facing away from him and looking over the pictures on his desk.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you in my office." David asked curiously. Norman Osborne turned to face him and smiled as he walked forward to shake David's hand.

"The name is Norman Osborne." Norman said as he introduced himself. David. "I'm here, because your board of directors has accepted my buy out. I'm taking over Xanatos Incorporated as of today and I need you to vacate all of your holdings within the next twenty-four hours." David stared in shock.

"You can't do that. I have the controlling shares in this company." David pointed out.

"You hold fifty-percent." Norman agreed. "Without the support of your entire board this wouldn't have been possible, however you can't really be surprised. You've wasted this company's resources on foolish and even criminal pursuits. It was only a matter of time before all that waste caught up with you." He added. "I understand that you use this building as a residence so, I will give you until the end of the month to vacate."

"I will fight this." David said menacingly. Norman nodded.

"I know you will." Norman said with a smirk before he put his right hand on David's shoulder. "Before you do anything foolish, call your board members and let them tell you why they unanimously chose to come with me." Norman said before he turned to leave the room. "Owen, you're still an employee. Follow me." Owen looked uncertain and David nodded before he quickly grabbed his old friend's arm.

"You'll be my only eyes here now. Protect the gargoyles and tell Goliath that we are going to destroy the castle." David whispered. If Owen was surprised by that he didn't let it show as he stepped forward to accompany Norman to the elevator.

…

David got into the other elevator and went to the ground level. He ran as fast as he could to where his jaguar was parked out front. "I have to get to the lab across town and hope Norman didn't visit there already." David said as he hit the gas and sped off down the street.

"Thank god, Otto is still here." David said thankfully as he got out of the car and ran to the door before quickly badging in. As he walked into the small lab he saw several drawn diagrams on the different dry erase boards that were along the walls and several were also standing in random places of the room. Along with the boards were different pieces that were supposed to be used as prosthetics when they were completed. David walked past the boards and found Otto and Black Cat looking over the flask of pink liquid that she had stolen from Nightstone.

"This is an incredible find, Mr. Xanatos. Since your cat brought it to me, I've run an array of tests and the results are simply incredible." Otto Octavius said as he turned to face David.

"That'll have to wait, Doctor. I have to move this facility to an undisclosed location temporarily." David advised. "Xanatos Industries was bought out by Oscorp and we don't have much time before Norman discovers this lab." Otto's face went white at the sound of his old partner's name and he agreed that they needed to pack everything quickly.

"Norman Osborne bought you out?" Black Cat asked curiously. "Why would he buy you out. What do you have that he could possibly want."

"The answer is in this vial." Otto began and Black Cat looked at her watch.

"I need to get home or my boyfriend will worry about me." Black Cat said as she walked outside and used her grapple to pull herself up and away from the lab.

"This find is astounding David. This formula has the power to literally cure any disease and any injury. However, in its current state it could kill everything that it comes in contact with." Otto advised excitedly as he and David quickly packed up the things from the lab and put them in the van outside.

…

Peter arrived back at his apartment that he shared with Felicia and took off his mask.

"There you are, stranger." Felicia said playfully. "I was wondering if you were going to make it home tonight." Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I had to break up a mugging on the way home from dealing with the goblin." Peter said irritably as he set his back down in the dining room and didn't notice that a black ooze slithered off the bag and onto the chair the bag was sitting on.

"At least you're home now, because I've missed you and I have a surprise for you…" Felicia stood up and undid her robe and Peter's heart skipped a beat as he saw the black lace nightie that Felicia had put on for him. Peter smiled wide as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Corporate Reshuffling

After Nightstone was robbed, Demona quickly went to her computer and with her talons she awkwardly typed up an email. She sent the email out nervously and paced back and forth until a reply came in. Demona quickly hit reply and scanned her computer before adding a video file to her email and sending it. The only reply back was a request for one billion dollars to handle the job. Demona logged into her bank account and cursed her talons as she had to do it three times and completed the transfer. After a few minutes she got a response back saying she will have her painting and formula back soon.

"At least she's reasonable." Norman thought to himself as he watched the video and saw that Black Cat had been the one to rob Dominique. "I thought she had quit that game." He thought as a plan began to formulate in his mind. "To catch her, I'll need to keep an eye out for the spider. When she comes out to play, he's never far behind." Norman noticed a store on his map that was about to be demolished and decided that he would attack it and draw Spider-Man out. "He'll have no choice but to believe me after he sees this video." Norman thought as he began to prepare.

…

The next day Norman Osborne walked into the Board of Directors meeting at Xanatos Industries and offered to buy all of their stocks. The men in the room began to laugh and Norman put a brief case on the table containing five billion dollars. He was one short when he had contacted Demona. Of course he still had three in his account but that was to live on.

"I don't care how much money you have Mr. Osborne." A balding man with a thick Russian accent said as he stood from his position at the head of the table and straightened his tie. "We would never consider selling you our shares." Norman smiled at him as he reached into his briefcase.

"Do you all remember the blonde woman who was in here for a few hours a day, about a week ago?" Norman asked with a smirk.

"What about her?" A skinny man wearing large glasses said nervously.

"Well, her name is Simone and I'm certain that only one of you took the time to learn her name before she got you all into bed and had you sign what you thought was an agreement for her escort services."

"It wasn't an agreement?" A man sitting on the right side of the room asked, and everyone looked to Norman for an answer.

"Sort of…" Norman pulled out two guns and quickly shot four of the board members leaving three remaining. "They were wills and you all didn't realize this, but you signed everything over to me in the event of your deaths." Norman pointed out. "Simone asked me to not kill you three, because you were kind to her." The three men that were still standing in the back of the room now were the skinny man and two others that had been sitting next to him.

"Your name is Eddie, right?" Norman asked the skinny guy curiously. The man nodded nervously. Norman didn't see what Simone saw in the skinny Eddie Brock, but he would see his daughter happy no matter what it took. "Congratulations Eddie, Simone said she would love to go out with you and you are the new head of the board under my direct supervision." The door opened, and Simone walked in wearing a business suit and sat at the table next to the head chair. "Everyone take your seats and do your jobs." Norman said as he turned to leave the room.

"What about Mr. Xanatos?" Eddie asked curiously, and Norman turned towards him.

"Don't worry about breaking the news to him. I will handle that, personally." Norman said as he walked out of the room. Simone smiled at her new boyfriend as she pulled out several folders from her briefcase.

"We have a lot to do if we're going to be able to accomplish my father's vision." Simone said, and Eddie paled when he heard the word father. "Here's a folder for each of us to complete. This needs to happen by the end of the week."

…

Peter awoke to his alarm blaring and he hit snooze as he realized it was Saturday. As he attempted to drift back to sleep he remembered the recorder that Green Goblin had thrown to him and his eyes popped open as he got up and went into the living room, leaving Felicia too sleep peacefully. When he pulled the recorder out of his bag, Peter didn't notice his mask costume came out of the bag and landed on the floor.

"Alright Goblin, what did you want me to see?" Peter thought as he found the power button to the recorder and turned it on. Peter watched in shock as the image of the hallway outside the lab he worked in came on the screen. Peter watched as Black Cat walked out of the door with the formula that he had been working on for his boss and his boss's painting. "What were you thinking, Felicia?" Peter said sullenly as the video went dark.

"I was thinking that I needed to know what my boyfriend was working on for that evil woman, and why someone would tell me that I should worry." Peter turned suddenly and saw Felicia wearing her bathrobe, standing in the doorway.

"You told me that you stopped stealing things." Peter said accusingly. Felicia shook her head as she sat next to him.

"I only stole these two things. I'll admit the ancient picture with the expensive frame was for us, but the formula was for you." Felicia replied. "Otto told me…" She began.

"Otto… You're working for Otto Octavius?" Peter asked curiously. Felicia shook her head.

"I'm not working for him. Otto was worried about your new boss and asked for my help." Felicia said and when she saw Peter's face darken in anger, she hurried on. "Peter, Otto thought the formula could be used to do evil things and he was right."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Peter, has Dominique had you run the tests of the formula?" Felicia asked curiously and Peter shook his head.

"Not yet, but we should be ready to test it on rats soon." Peter pointed out. "If she's right this formula could be the answer to so many problems."

"It already has been tested Peter, I took these pictures while I was in the lab." Felicia sighed as she pulled her cellphone out of her robe pocket and opened her photo gallery. Peter looked at the first picture in disbelief. In the picture was a dry erase board that was lit up from lights that hung above it.

Daystar Test One was written at the top of the board and there was a picture of a dozen dead rats. Below that towards the center was written: Many of the rats became ill, but these twelve died. More work is needed to increase the lethality.

Below that picture was written. Daystar Test Two. Underneath that was another picture that showed at least three dozen dead rats, and under that was written: Today's test was more successful, but we still need to work with the formula to increase the lethality.

Towards the bottom was one last test labeled Daystar Test Three. Underneath that label was the last picture with what appeared to be thousands of dead rats. The text underneath read: I've done it. With a little tweaking of the formula I believe I have found a way to not only use this as a weapon, but it will now be able to travel through the air.

"Oh my god." Peter exclaimed as he looked up at Felicia who nodded.

"If I didn't steal it, Dominique would have a biological weapon capable of wiping out the city, or more." Felicia advised.

"The tests I ran proved that it could cure nearly any disease and with a little work it could heal any injury." Peter pointed out.

"I think that's what Dominique's game is. Listen to me Peter, if she spreads this virus then from what I've seen on this picture it would only give everyone twelve hours before they end up as dead as those rats. She would have the weapon and the only cure. People would pay her anything to stay alive." Felicia replied.

"I need time to think about this." Peter said sullenly as he handed Felicia's phone back to her.

"Call Otto, he can help you create the cure that you wanted to help make." Felicia said as she walked back into the room to get dressed. When she came out she was wearing her pack. "I need to go to class." She sighed because Peter had been staring at the wall since she went into the other room. "Peter, I hope that we'll still be okay. I really did this for you." Felicia said in a hopeful tone but was disappointed when Peter didn't acknowledge her. Felicia left and quietly closed the door behind her. Peter's vision became blurred and he began to breathe deeply as he struggled to contain his anger, until he couldn't anymore and he rose from his chair with his arms under the table and he flipped it into the wall causing it to smash into pieces before he turned and punched the wall nearest to him and his hand went through it.

"I'm such an idiot." Peter said as he noticed his suit peeking out from the pack. Peter grabbed the suit and put it on, hurriedly causing him not to notice the ooze substance that was on the back of it. Peter put on his mask and Spider-Man studied himself in the mirror. "Hello Spider-Chump." Spider-Man said bitterly. "Once again you play the role of the fool. Oh, how proud Uncle Ben would be…" He added as he punched the mirror and walked to the bedroom door and opened it so hard he tore it from the hinges, before he threw it to the ground. Spider-Man then laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Spider-Man suddenly felt the hairs on his arms begin to rise but he ignored what he called his Spider-Sense because he didn't care who was in trouble at that moment. Spider-Man closed his eyes as the black ooze slowly began to cover his entire suit.

…

"Father, I have chosen who my mate will be." Angela said happily as she danced into Goliath's library. Goliath looked up with a quizzical expression and Angela began to describe the encounter with the Green Goblin to him. "That Spider-Guy saved me." She added as she noticed the news on the TV that Hudson was watching. "That's where it happened. Hudson turn up the sound."

"Aye lass," Hudson said as he turned the volume up on the television and Goliath began to growl as he watched the encounter play from the point of view of the crowd.

"That's him." Angela said excitedly as Spider-Man began fighting the Green Goblin." Then the reporter began to speak.

"Can we really tolerate menaces like this Spider-Man. If he wasn't here then these other costumed freaks wouldn't feel the need to dress up to." The gravelly voice said as the fight continued on the screen. "People ask me… Jonah, what would happen if the other costumed freaks were here but Spider-Man wasn't? I always say the same thing. That wall-crawling menace brought them here and you can take that to the bank because if I'm wrong then my name isn't J. Jonah Jameson." Jonah ended his report and Angela grabbed the remote before turning off the television set.

"I will not allow that. There are male gargoyles here for you to choose from." Goliath replied firmly.

"So, you can mate with Elisa, but it's not acceptable for me to choose someone other than those three slobs." Angela shouted. "The blue one can barely fit through the damn door."

"He is a member of this clan and you will respect him along with the rest of us. Furthermore, my friendship with Elisa is none of your concern." Goliath pointed out.

"Of course not, everything that happens here is none of my damn business." Angela said irritably.

"This discussion is over." Goliath said as the phone rang. "Xanatos, this is not a good time." He growled as his eyes began to glow white.

"We need to talk right now." David replied. Goliath sighed but agreed to meet David on the rooftop across from the castle.

"I have to go. Angela, when I return we will finish this discussion." Goliath said as he went to leave the library, before he stopped and turned his head to the right towards his daughter. "I'm not trying to be cruel, but this is how things are done. Since the beginning clan leaders have always had final say on who may mate with each other within the clan." He pointed out as he stepped through the doorway.

"This isn't a thousand years ago." Angela said irritably and Hudson nodded and sighed as he stood up. Angela attempted to walk away but Hudson grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye as he spoke.

"Goliath is a fair leader, lass." Hudson pointed out. "Too be honest with you. I have seen news reports of this Spider-Guy and from what the reporter Jameson says, the Spider could be a lot of trouble."

"You don't know him." Angela protested.

"Neither do you lass, but I am ready to make you a deal." Hudson said. "If you can find a way to bring this Spider-Person here then we will get to know him and then, and only then will I convince Goliath to let you choose your mate for yourself."

"That won't work. You heard my father." Angela protested. "He's the leader and won't listen to us."

"Who do you think talked him into giving your mother another chance when she scared away Circe?" Hudson asked with a wide grin.

"Fine, I'll bring him here, but I hope you keep your word." Angela said as she left the room and leapt off the wall of the castle and glided away.

…

The next day, Dominique was berating one of her scientists. "How long will it take for you to reproduce that formula?" Dominique asked impatiently as she stormed into the lab. When she passed the spot where the painting had hung before it was stolen, she growled menacingly and opened the door and slammed angrily causing the glass on the window towards the top of the door to shatter, littering the ground with broken glass.

"We don't know Ms. Destine, Only Donovan knows the formula that was created and he never trusted us with the complete formula." One of her scientists said.

"Then I just have to get it back." Dominique snarled. "When Peter gets in tell him to finish that cure or there will be hell to pay."

"Will there now?" Xanatos asked as he walked in the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dominique growled. David smirked at her.

"I have a grievance I need to air against your business partner." David said as he walked up and looked over the black board that the scientists were studying.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Dominique snapped irritably. "The only mistake I ever made was partnering with you. Why would I partner with someone else?"

"I know you've partnered with Norman Osborne to create a disease that will wipe out millions or even billions of people." David replied.

"You hired that cat bitch to steal from me didn't you?" Dominique asked in a furious whisper.

"I did what I had to do." David protested. "I don't know what you and Norman are planning, but I won't allow that formula to be used as a weapon." He added as he turned and walked out the door.

"Tell that bitch that her nine lives are up. I'm going to enjoy taking my time ripping her apart." Dominique shouted, before she looked back towards her group of scientists. "What the hell are you all looking at? Get back to work." She ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Anti-Hero

"Oberon, my experiment has disappeared." Titania said nervously. Oberon rose from his throne and walked to the lab with his wife.

"I told you that this experiment was dangerous, my Lady-Wife." Oberon pointed out. "You've created a substance that is not only alive, but soulless. This creature is probably your greatest achievement, but if you're not careful it could combine with something dangerous and enhance it to a level of power that we won't even be able to match."

"I had it secured, but somehow it escaped. I need you to help me find it before it does attach to another living being." Titania said as panic crept into her voice.

"It may already be too late, but we'll send Puck to look for it." Oberon sighed as he walked to the mirror that was hanging on the wall in their chambers.

"Are you certain that he can handle that with what's happening in the human world right now?" Titania asked curiously.

"We know the creature is not in Avalon, and Puck is the only one who has experience in the other realm." Oberon pointed out. "We have no choice." He added as the mirror turned bright pink and then showed a picture of Puck as he appeared and waited impatiently to learn what Oberon had summoned him for.

"You summoned me, Lord Oberon?" Puck asked.

"Puck, I need you to find the symbiote that Titania has created." Oberon ordered. "I'm reaching out to you because it escaped Avalon and we believe that those gargoyles may have brought it back with them." Puck's eyes widened worriedly.

"Do you know if it's attached to anything living yet?" Puck asked worriedly.

"Titania has advised me that she does not believe that it has." Oberon replied. "Find it Puck, quickly before it has the chance to bond with anyone."

…

Peter awoke to the sound of rain and wondered how he had ended up outside, hanging from the giant A on the Avengers tower. He studied his reflection in the glass window and was stunned to see his suit had changed to black lined with silver looking webs.

"Where did this come from?" Spider-Man thought as he marveled at the new suit. "I feel strange." He added as he used his web-shooters to connect to a building across from the tower and he marveled at how his webs had two patterns now rather than one. The silver and black strands intertwined and when Spider-Man swung from it he felt as though he was also being pulled causing him to swing much faster than he could. "This is amazing." He thought as he reached the top of the swing and let go as he did several somersaults in the air before he began to swing again.

Suddenly, Spider-Man heard the sound of a baby crying and a woman pleading. He looked down and was astonished to see that his eyes focused on the scene as if he had a pair of binoculars. Spider-Man saw four brutish looking men walking towards the woman who was carrying her child. He felt his blood begin to boil with rage as his vision went red as he sped toward the scene.

"For the last time, give us your purse and any other valuables you have on you or this will get unpleasant." The leader of the thugs said as he pulled out a colt forty-four revolver. He was tall and had a muscular build. The rest of the goons, Spider-Man realized were really out of shape, especially the guy that pulled out the ten-millimeter SMG. Spider-Man estimated that man to be at least three hundred and fifty pounds.

"I already told you that I don't have any money to give you." The woman said nervously as she backed up. After looking at the woman, he couldn't blame the thug for what he said next. She was wearing a heavy coat but he could still see the curves of her figure underneath and her raven colored hair flowed down in waves to just below her shoulders. What caught Spider-Man's attention though was the green eyes on the woman.

"I'd like to see what she looks like without that coat." Spider-Man thought lustfully before shaking his head as if to clear it of cobwebs. "Where did that thought come from? I have a woman in my life, need to focus."

"If you don't have any money, you can entertain me and my boys for a few hours." The leader said as he started to walk towards her. "Won't that be fair?" The woman thought about her options as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yes, let me take the baby in and I will do whatever you want." The woman promised and Spider-Man's eyes narrowed as he snarled viciously behind the mask.

"If anyone is taking that woman, it's going to be me." Spider-Man thought as he leapt to a lamp pull close to the advancing group.

"What the hell?" The men all asked in unison as Spider-Man used his webbing to snatch their guns from them before the woman reached her door. They backed up a couple of steps as Spider-Man landed between the mother and the leader of the group.

"Picking on a woman and a newborn?" Spider-Man growled viciously. The leader sighed and put up his hands.

"Go ahead and arrest me, so I can post bail and get out in time for my show." The man laughed. "Hey sweetheart, I'll be coming back for you later." The man smirked at the horrified expression on her face as he spoke.

"No, I think I'll take care of this now." Spider-Man said as he used his web-shooter on his left hand to pull the leader forward and delivered a vicious right hook with his right fist. Time seemed to slow down at that moment as the thug was falling to the ground, Spider-Man found that he had time to deliver a kick to the man's mid-section causing the thug to be thrown back into his group. Spider-Man grinned behind his mask when he saw the other thugs get up quickly and go for the other guns they had in their coats.

"You're going to pay for that spider." The large thug said as he pulled out a revolver that was close in style to the leader's gun.

"That's him." Angela thought excitedly as she landed on a rooftop near the battle and watched Spider-Man fighting the thugs. "I wonder how many different looks he has?"

Spider-Man pulled an orb from his new belt that Tony Stark had made for him recently and he threw it towards the thugs. Before anyone could react, the orb blew like a fragmentation grenade, except there were no fragments but web capsules that once pulled on exploded into webbing that could web up multiple enemies at once. Spider-Man then turned to leave them there for the cops.

"When we get out of jail, that bitch is going to pay for what you've done here." The leader laughed maniacally. He was laying a few yards back from his boys. "We're going to make her pay. You know, she looks like a good mother. Maybe, I should knock her up. That way that brat of hers will have a strong brother to look up to." Spider-Man turned slowly around. "That bitch will suffer, and it will be all your fault."

"You're right, if that happened it would be all my fault." Spider-Man replied in a hollow voice as he noticed a loose chunk of the wall. He used his webs to pull on it and the thugs other than the leader tried to free themselves and screamed as the ton of bricks crushed them as the wall fell on them. Spider-Man stepped on the wall and towards the leader as the man squirmed in the webbing.

"Look, let me go man." The leader said as Spider-Man stepped closer. "I swear I won't bother her no more. I promise."

"How many times have I arrested you now, Tommy?" Spider-Man asked as he checked his web-shooter cartridges as he stood above the leader of the thugs. "How many people have you made suffer? I'm done letting it happen." Spider-Man said as he used his web-shooter to web the thugs face and walked away as Tommy struggled to breathe. Angela didn't know what it was about the Spider, but watching him fight the thugs caused a burning desire in her heart and her loins at the same moment.

"I should introduce myself." Angela thought but stayed crouched on the roof in shock as Spider-Man walked towards the woman who began to thank him fervently for saving her.

"I'm not here for thanks." Spider-Man said as he lifted the mask slightly and kissed her passionately. The woman stood there in shock for a moment but then she began to relent to the kiss. Spider-Man turned to walk away. "Wear something sexy for me and I will return one night."

"You don't even know my name…wait, which night?" The woman stammered in shock.

"I'll surprise you and you don't know mine either. I think that makes it more exciting don't you." The woman blushed and quickly stepped into the house. Spider-Man looked up to swing away when he was surprised to see Angela land in front of him.

"You don't need her. We're meant to be together." Angela said with a wide grin and Spider-Man's eyes widened in shock just as Tommy's body stopped twitching.

"Meant to be…" Spider-Man said curiously as he pulled his mask back down. "Listen, you're a sweet kid I think but I you should go home to your parents."

"I'm actually older than you are, but that's okay because I know that I want you." Angela said as she walked forward and it was then that Spider-Man noticed her tail was swishing behind her as she walked and her feet didn't look anywhere close to human feet.

"Listen, I'm not sure what you are…" Spider-Man began but Angela quickly interrupted him.

"I'm a gargoyle and my clan would really love to meet you." Angela said shyly. Spider-Man sighed and nearly spoke harshly to her, but he struggled to take control.

"I'm sorry, but I only date humans. I will not make any exceptions even if you are a lovely gargoyle. You should be with your own kind." Spider-Man said as he used his web shooters to swing away as fast as he could, leaving Angela standing alone in the alley as she could feel tears building up in her eyes.

"It pains me to see you cry my dear." Angela turned suddenly and saw Puck standing near Tommy's body. "You've picked a real warrior there."

"So what, he rejected me." Angela said as she began to sob. Puck sighed irritably.

"Oh, dry it up already." Puck said irritably. "He rejected a gargoyle, but what if I could help you get around that?" Puck asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked sounding hopeful. Puck shrugged.

"I have a mission here, Angela. I need to find something and I could use your help." Puck pointed out. "If you agree to help me then I will make you human temporarily during the day so you can have a chance with him."

"I agree." Angela said before Puck could say anymore. Puck nodded and flashed her a wide grin.

"Very well, meet me in your father's library in two hours. I will give you what you need then." Puck said as he vanished from sight.

"He's going to be all mine." Angela danced around the alleyway until she heard sirens coming down the street. She hurriedly climbed the building next to her and glided away.

…

"I've been meaning to visit for some time now, Mr. Stark." David Xanatos said as he walked into Tony's office at the top of Avengers tower.

"I heard about your company and let me take a wild guess as to why you're here. You need a partner with pockets deep enough to go against Norman Osborne and that Destine woman…Done." Tony said as he went to pour a drink.

"I knew it would be a long…wait did you say done?" David asked in surprise. Tony nodded.

"I'm a busy man, what with running a multi-billion dollar operation and saving the world, I don't really have time to negotiate." Tony handed David a glass of Scotch and took a drink from his own. "Besides, I don't really care for that Destine woman." Tony shrugged. "I also want to get a closer look at that Steel Clan of yours."

…

"Otto, I brought the remaining notes that you asked for." Black Cat said as she walked into the lab where David had placed them temporarily so Dominique and Norman wouldn't find them. "Wow, this place is a mess."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Otto said as he stepped over some papers he left in the floor. "I have a very limited work space and a lot to get done."

"What about the cure. Have you been able to complete it." Black Cat asked curiously. Otto shook his head slowly.

"I think I have the pieces in place here, but I don't know where they go." Otto said irritably. "We need Peter's help to get this done."

"You can't expect me to go back to Peter and tell him that I'm not only not giving this life up, but I need him to come back." Black Cat pointed out.

"So, don't tell him you're going to continue this project but without him I won't be able to complete this formula." Otto pointed out.

"Fine, when he gets back home I will ask him to come back and help with the formula but remember, I'm only Felicia and I've given up my alter-ego." Black Cat said as she went to leave.

"Trust me, I have no time for gossip." Otto said as he mixed three chemicals in a large flask." Black Cat sighed as she left the lab. Otto walked to the door to make sure that she was gone. When he realized that Black Cat had left he walked towards the back of the lab and hit a button on the wall, and he felt a pain in his arm as it suddenly went limp for several moments. "If everyone would stop distracting me then I could finish this before my body becomes completely useless." Otto said as he marveled at four large mechanical arms that he had been working on in secret.

…

"Why did you let her leave to find him?" Goliath asked irritably. "I told her that she has enough of a choice here without resorting to a human

"It was my idea, lad." Hudson admitted and Goliath growled irritably.

"Your idea," Goliath's growl deepened as he stepped forward.

"Yes, it was my idea that she ask him to come here so we can get to know him as you've gotten to know detective Maza." Hudson replied harshly. "We will give him an opportunity before we simply say no."

"What if I disagree?" Goliath asked curiously.

"You won't because you realize that the clan is in need of allies." Hudson pointed out. "We'll talk to the young man and see if he is the hero that the people thinks he is, or if he is the villain that the reporter Jameson thinks he is."

"Alright, I will give him an opportunity to prove himself." Goliath sighed bitterly. "I hope that you're right about this."

…

Dominique Destine walked into her office the next morning and was stunned to see Peter Parker sitting in her chair with his feet on her desk.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?" Dominique asked irritably. Peter smirked at her as he rose from the chair and walked up to her.

"Don't tell me that you're unhappy to see me. After all, I know that you're secretly in love with me." Peter said and Dominique's eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry, I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about these." Peter said as he pushed a manila envelope with the pictures he developed from the recorder towards her. Dominique looked at the pictures for a moment.

"I see you've had a visit from a certain pussy cat." Dominique said as she put the pictures back in the envelope. "So, what are you doing here. Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"In a manner of speaking…" Peter grinned at her as he walked towards her liquor cabinet and poured a drink. "Would you like one?" Dominique nodded as she found that she was speechless at that moment. Peter poured her a glass as well.

"We know what these pictures could do in the wrong hands, but truthfully, I'm sick of being poor." Peter said as he handed Dominique her drink. "I want to be equal partners on this. You do whatever you planned with the disease and since Donovan is gone I assume you'll need me to replicate it, then we sell the cure." Dominique thought about what he said for a moment as she set her glass down on the desk. "I can be a powerful ally if you let me." Dominique smiled as she grabbed Peter by the back of the neck and kissed him roughly. She went to pull him but she found herself being lifted by one of his arms as he used his other arm to lift the desk and dump everything off of it before he laid her on it and ripped open her blouse. Dominique hit the button under the desk that caused the door to lock as she began to kiss him again.

"We'll do amazing things together." Dominique said as she ripped open Peter's shirt and purred when she saw the Spider suit underneath. "More amazing then I could have ever imagined." Her purr intensified as she felt Peter's hands slowly pulling her skirt up to her waist.

"You don't know the half of it." Peter grinned as he continued to strip her before he finally mounted her. Dominique couldn't believe that this human was stronger than she was but he proved it by keeping her in the positions he wanted her to be in whenever she attempted to take control. Suddenly, Dominique felt several slaps on her butt and she turned her head to face Peter. "That was for not telling me the truth sooner." He said with a smirk.

"Well, good for her." Rachel, Dominique's secretary thought as she heard the sounds coming from inside Dominique's office. "It's about damn time someone got into those expensive panties. Maybe, now she'll be in a better mood."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Black Cat's New Mission

Eddie and Simone walked down the sidewalk in Time's Square and Eddie placed his arm nervously over her shoulders. Simone walked closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You know Eddie, I offered you anything you wanted and all you wanted then was a date. I don't know why you were so nice to me." Simone said after they passed the Chinese restaurant they had gone to on their date.

"I wanted to get to know you." Eddie replied, confused about her statement.

"No one else has ever turned down my offers. Some were nicer than others about it though. The really perverted bastards were killed by my father," Simone said venomously. "You don't seem like the others though and I was wondering how long it would take for you to be comfortable enough with me to let me do for you what I've done for people who didn't deserve it."

"Simone, I think I'm beginning to love you and what you did with those creeps doesn't matter to me." Eddie replied. "I was hoping that we could just be us and not let what happened before control what we do now."

"I just want to show you how much I love you." Simone pointed out.

"You already are." Eddie replied and Simone grinned widely. What neither of them saw as Green Goblin hovering far above them.

"Good, it wasn't just an act. I'll let him live for now." Green Goblin thought as he glided away.

…

Dominique began to growl and she looked out of her office window and realized how late it was.

"You have to get out of here now!" Dominique shouted as her voice began to change. Peter hopped up and put his and wondered what he was doing there and quickly put on his black spider suit.

"It's strange but I didn't feel right when this was off of me." Peter thought as he put his clothes on over it. Peter watched in shock as Dominique's skin began to turn an Azure color and her mouth opened as her teeth turned into fangs. He watched fascinated as wings painfully grew on her back along with a tail that came down to the ground behind her. Her legs changed as well to match the only other gargoyle Spider-Man met the night before. After the transition Demona breathed heavily for a moment and Peter stepped forward to help her.

"Back away, I'm fine." Demona growled as she walked to her desk to grab her tiara and slipped the long coiled bracer up on her arm. "I'm guessing that you're not very attracted to me now are you?" Demona asked with a laugh. Peter watched fascinated as she stripped out of her destroyed suit and put on her halter-top and loin cloth she kept in her brief case.

"I will admit that when I first met one of your kind, the tail caused me to panic a little." Peter admitted. "… or maybe it was the desperation. She came on very strong."

"She…? There is another female gargoyle, and you've seen her?" Demona asked curiously as she stepped closer to him. "Where did you see her?"

"I can take you there if you like. You can fly right?" Peter asked as he put his mask on and took off his clothes again. Demona sighed and shook her head.

"No, my kind cannot fly." Demona replied. "We can only glide on the wind."

"The female I met told me that we were meant to be together." Spider-Man pointed out. "Do you know what she meant by that?" Demona's face paled slightly as he finished his question.

"It means that she has chosen you to be her mate." Demona said nearly under her breath. It was Spider-Man's turn to look shocked as his eyes widened. "I've already claimed you, however." Demona walked up and smelled him and nodded.

"Chosen…? Claimed…? What are you talking about?" Spider-Man asked curiously. Demona pushed a button on her desk and one of the balcony windows opened.

"That means that she wanted you to be her mate, but after today, you are mine." Demona replied. "Come, I caught her scent and we will find her."

"Perhaps, I was quick to judge." Spider-Man thought as a voice in his mind spoke to him. "She's an unnatural creature just like the other one." He pushed those thoughts from his mind but something was trying to push them in. "Is this suit trying to think for me?" Spider-Man thought worriedly. "I've killed people, which I never would have done before and the old me would have tried to get to know that woman or gargoyle, or at the very least I would have let her down easy. What is happening to me?" He asked himself under his breath as he swung to catch up to Demona who dived off of the balcony.

…

"Angela, I'm sorry about what I said before." Goliath said when they woke from their stone sleep. "You should be able to choose who you wish to be with, but I would only ask that you give some thought to the available males that are here."

"Why would I do that when I have already chosen a mate?" Angela asked curiously.

"The three males here haven't seen a female other than your mother in a thousand years." Goliath replied as he tried to explain to his daughter why he wanted her to choose one of the three gargoyles.

"Alright, the spider-guy told me he was looking for a human woman anyway." Angela said after a moment. "I'll talk to the male gargoyles as long as you allow Puck to let me be human during the daytime, so I can give him a chance to."

"Why would Puck agree to turn you into a human?" Goliath asked. "Why would I agree to that?"

"You'll agree to this because you are desperate. You need to increase the size of the clan, otherwise we're an endangered species." Angela pointed out as she smirked at her father while crossing her arms over her chest.

"If I agree to this and you choose the spider then that will continue to be our situation." Goliath said as he glared at Angela.

"I'll offer another option. Whether I choose the spider or not, I will send a message to the other clans that contacted Avalon while I was there." Angela promised. "Either way, it'll give the clans a chance to come together and perhaps even take each other off the endangered list."

"It would be irresponsible of you to refuse that offer, Goliath." Hudson pointed out as he walked into the room. "If she can get them to come here then we can grow our clan back to the size it was before the incident."

"You mean before my angel and second betrayed us all and most of the clan was destroyed." Goliath growled. "Very well, I will accept the terms of this agreement. If the spider chooses another I expect for you to honor your word and choose one of the three males here and regardless of the outcome you will contact Avalon to get the other clans to come here."

…

"This is what you wear too fight in?" Tony asked curiously as he looked over David's red gargoyle exo-skeleton. "I'm impressed."

"I'll take that as a compliment." David said with a wide grin.

"You shouldn't. I'm impressed that you're still alive considering that you fight while wearing this piece of junk." Tony replied. "Don't worry about it. You'll be glad you brought me onboard, because I already have plans on how to improve these things… Now, where is… Ahh, there you are." Tony said as he picked up a sledge hammer and used it to knock the head of the exoskeleton off so he could examine the components inside.

"What the hell did you do that for?" David asked irritably. Tony just grinned in response as he took the helmet and opened the back of it with a screwdriver so he could get the motherboard out.

"First, this plate should have been welded on. Second, I thought that you were a billionaire. Why is it that I've seen Parker make better tech with no money then what you have here?" Tony asked as he shook his head. "We're going to need a pot of coffee if we're going to work on this all night."

"I didn't bring you here to insult me." David said irritably. Tony nodded.

"True, you brought me here to stroke your ego and to help you, but if helping you will involve fighting together, I'd rather not have to babysit." David was about to interrupt but Tony continued. "So, shut up and help me or I know my way out."

"What should I do?" David said after several moments.

"Put on a pot of coffee. Like I said, it's going to be a long night. Two, take my insults as a learning experience, because after what I've seen so far, there will be many more coming." Tony said as he used a panel to open up the exoskeleton body.

…

While Tony was instructing David about the finer points of technology, Black Cat was sneaking back into the apartment that she shared with Peter.

"Pete, are you home?" Felicia called out as she quickly removed her suit and stashed it in the duffel bag she kept in the living room. "Where could he have gone to?" She asked as she turned on the TV and the news came on. "Oh my god… Peter, what have you done?" Felicia asked as she turned up the volume. The headline that was written in bold on the TV was 'SPIDER-MAN GOES TOO FAR' A reporter was standing over the bodies that the cops had dug from the rubble in the alley that the black Spider-Man left them in.

"Thanks John, I'm here in the alleyway between Macarthur Boulevard and Yorkshire Avenue." A blonde reporter advised to the camera. She had bright green eyes and she was wearing a dark trench coat to keep out the chill of winter. "It's a mere two days before Christmas and although we'd rather not be reporting on a tragedy, it's my job to tell the world that Spider-Man may have finally crossed the line." She said as she kneeled down next to Tommy's body. Felicia looked closer at the man's face and realized that something looked strange about the webbing that was wrapped around his head.

"Peter's webbing is completely silver in color, those webs are black with some silver mixed in." Felicia breathed a sigh of relief as she sat back and watched the rest of the report. "He didn't do this."

"We're speaking today with Mrs. Dennison, who says she saw the whole thing. Mrs. Dennison, can you please tell the viewers at home what you saw today?" The reporter asked as she moved the microphone to the woman who was holding her son in her arms.

"Well Lisa, as I already explained to the cops, these three men were going to kill me until I agreed to let them rape me instead." Mrs. Dennison shuddered at the memory and the reporter put her hand on her arm.

"It's alright Victoria, take all the time you need." Lisa advised and Victoria nodded slowly.

"The Spider-Man took the guns away from the men and leapt down from the roof to confront the men. I didn't recognize him in the black and silver suit at first." Victoria replied. "That man, I believe was named Tommy told Spider-Man to arrest him, and that he would make me suffer when he got out of prison and that's when he stopped." Victoria reported. "Spider-Man stopped not Tommy and what that piece of trash said must of troubled Spider-Man because the next thing I know Spider-Man was killing the thugs."

"You heard it here first, New York… Spider-Man, once a hero, beloved by many is now nothing more than a murdering vigilante." Lisa said into the camera and was about to signal the camera man to cut the camera off when Victoria said something more that caught Lisa's attention.

"He kissed me after the attack and it shocked me for a moment when he said he would come for me one night and I should wear something for him." Victoria said suddenly "It shocked me at first, but now I truly hope he does come. I want to show him how grateful I am that he arrived when he did."

"Spider-Man kissed you and then told you he would come back to take you whether you wanted him to or not?" Lisa asked feigning disgust. "How much lower will our hero sink, before we say enough is enough, back to you Terry." Felicia turned the TV off and shook her head angrily.

"Someone is impersonating Peter, and I'm going to find out who this asshole is and carve him up before he completely destroys Peter's reputation." Felicia said as she put her costume back on. "I'll guess I'll have to question that witness myself." Black Cat said as she extended her claws. "One way or another, this ends tonight."

…

A hospital bed sat alone in a large room with several monitors hooked up to it. The door to the room opened and Norman Osborne walked in and went to the side of the bed. He leaned over it and kissed the patient's forehead.

"Don't worry, Harry. I will find the cure that we were so close to perfecting and then you'll be alright. I promise you that everything will be alright." Harry Osborne couldn't hear his father's promise because he had lapsed into a coma from an unknown illness weeks before and his father took him home against the doctor's advice to care for him when he was told it would only be a matter of another few weeks before Harry would die. "One way or another, I will find that cure. I don't know where Xanatos took Octavius but I do know where to find that Destine woman." Norman said as he rose back up and walked to the door. "Don't worry, son." Norman said as he turned his head slightly toward the hospital bed. "You will be cured of this soon. I promise and you know I always keep my promises." Norman said as he stepped out of the room.

…

"Alright Puck, I'm ready… Umm, I don't have to give up my voice or anything do I?" Angela asked nervously as she walked into Goliath's library to meet the fay.

"No, nothing like that… This isn't a movie, you know." Puck said as he started to laugh. "Just relax." Puck's eyes began to glow a bright green and then Angela saw that she was beginning to glow green as well." Then she stopped glowing and she stared at Puck confused for a moment.

"What happens now?" Angela asked curiously. Puck smirked at her.

"Wait for daylight and then go spider hunting." Puck advised as he vanished from the room. Angela smiled and did a little dance before she left the library.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Elisa Confronts Goliath

"Even you are defending the Spider?" Goliath asked irritably. Goliath didn't realize that Angela had paid Elisa a visit behind his back to discuss her infatuation with Spider-Man.

"Yes, I'm here because your daughter wanted to know what I knew about Spider-Man and whether or not he would be a good man for her." Elisa replied. "Goliath, I have worked with him for the last five years and I can tell you that, although I was suspicious of him at first I've found him to be the most dependable partner a cop could ask for." Elisa advised.

"He's a human." Goliath said sternly as he turned to walk away. Elisa grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking away.

"I am a human as well, in case you've forgotten." Elisa snapped. "I guess I'm not good enough either, is that it?" She added bitterly. "I may as well just tell you that she came to my apartment and…"

…

The night before Elisa showed up to speak to Goliath.

"Dammit Goliath, it's two in the morning." Elisa grumbled into her pillow as she heard a knock on her patio door. "Hold on, I'm coming." Elisa shouted irritably as she put her robe on and made her way to the door. "This had better be good." She added as she flung open the door and was stunned to see Angela on the other side.

"I know it's late, de… de… Detect…" Angela stammered over Elisa's title. Elisa smiled and held her ushered the young gargoyle inside.

"Just call me, Elisa." Elisa said with a grin as she guided Angela to her living room. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked as Elisa stepped into the kitchen to make a pot.

"No thank you, I was hoping you could help me with a rather delicate situation." Angela said as Elisa walked back out of the kitchen.

"Okay, you have my attention. What's going on?" Elisa asked as she sat on her recliner across from the couch that Angela had slumped onto.

"Well, I'm in love and my father refuses to understand that." Angela said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sure I could talk to Goliath for you." Elisa smiled reassuringly. "Who's the lucky gargoyle? Is it Brooklyn?" Elisa asked curiously. "Broadway is also a nice guy. Lexington is too much into his tech to really notice you…" Elisa would have continued but Angela suddenly cut her off.

"It's not either of them." Angela said bitterly. Elisa looked confused for a moment and then her eyes widened.

"It's not Hudson is it?" Elisa asked curiously. "He's nice, but way to old for you." Angela shook her head.

"It's not either of them." Angela replied. "How much do you know about the Spider-guy? I saw you fighting alongside him against that flying green creature."

"I've worked with him for the last few years…why?" Elisa asked as she stepped back into the kitchen as she heard the coffee pot switch off.

"So, you could tell my father that he would be a good mate for me?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Whoa, slow down, you don't even know who this guy is." Elisa pointed out.

"I know he's brave and he always defends people like Goliath defends our clan. He proved to me that he can be a protector of our clan someday when he killed those thugs." Elisa had just taken a drink of her coffee and spit it out as she began to choke on it.

"He did what?" Elisa asked. "You must be mistaken. Spider-Man doesn't kill." She said confidently.

"They may still be reporting it on that magic screen that Hudson says is called television." Angela replied. Elisa turned on the news and another reporter was discussing the penalty that Spider-Man should face.

"He's a criminal now. We cannot just allow for a vigilante to become judge, jury, and the executioner." The reporter was saying to a panelist guest that he had on the show.

"Give it a rest Jonah," a second panelist advised. "Every time Spider-Man stopped a crime and the criminal gets out and commits another crime you scream on that show of yours that he is responsible because he didn't put an end to them when he had the chance."

"Michael, for your information, I said that if he was going to break the law anyway he should finish the damn job." Jonah replied. "I never once actually condoned his breaking of the law." Jonah replied defiantly as he lit his cigar. The reporter glared at Jonah sternly until the cigar was put out. Before anyone could say anymore Elisa turned off the TV.

"There has to be an explanation, because Spider-Man doesn't kill." Elisa said unshaken by the exchange between the journalists. "I need to find him, but first I will come with you to tell your father what I know of Spider-Man."

"Thank you, Elisa. I appreciate your help." Angela said sincerely as she left through the balcony door as Elisa grabbed her keys.

A few minutes later… Elisa listened to the exchange between Goliath and Angela. Elisa was about to intervene when she heard Hudson interrupt the conversation. After Angela struck a deal with her father and left the library Elisa stepped into the library to confront Goliath.

"Goliath, we need to talk, Now!" Elisa said angrily.

…

After Elisa finished telling Goliath about what brought her to the library she continued.

"Is that what you truly think?" Elisa asked bitterly. "You think that humans are so far beneath you that we can't coexist with you?"

"Of course not, that was never my intention." Goliath said patiently. "You don't understand what has happened to our kind."

"I heard what Angela said about your kind being endangered and I do understand why you would want to correct that." Elisa replied. "Tell me though, where do I fit in with that picture, Goliath?"

"I don't understand what you mean." Goliath said as he evaded the question. Elisa walked up to him and pulled his head down so she was able to look at him at eye level.

"You know exactly what I mean. You start to act as though you love me and then you back away." Elisa said irritably. "So, which is it? Do you love me or do you have to wait for Demona to decide to come back to you?"

"I will not wait for anything." Goliath replied indignantly as he rose back to his full height. "You mean a lot to me, Elisa." Elisa smiled up at him.

"You mean a lot to me too, but I need to know that if Demona came back to you tomorrow you wouldn't just brush me aside." Elisa said firmly.

"Demona is my past. I cannot change her will to wipe out your kind." Goliath pointed out. "I cannot change her so I am doing what I can and I am moving forward without her." He sighed before adding. "I cannot trust her, I do however, trust you."

"Then trust me when I tell you that you can trust Spider-Man." Elisa advised. Goliath groaned for a moment.

"Very well, Angela did say he was impressive when he killed those evil-doers." Goliath said after a moment. Elisa stared at him in shock.

"She saw him kill those guys?" Elisa asked as she felt a sudden chill run up her spine.

"Yes," Goliath said with a shrug of his shoulders. "She also said that he was very brave to fight three men who were armed at once and she liked his new black outfit."

"Goliath, that isn't Spider-Man. Spider-Man doesn't kill and he only wears red and blue." Elisa pointed out after the shock of what Goliath told her wore off.

"This black suited man is an imposter?" Goliath growled." Elisa nodded.

"Don't worry, I will find him and I'll put a stop to this but I still wanted you to know that the real Spider-Man can be trusted." Elisa said as she gave Goliath a quick kiss before she pulled out her phone and headed for the elevator, leaving Goliath to think over what she said.

"C'mon, pick up the phone… Damn, she's not answering… Mary Jane, when you get this message we need to talk. Someone is impersonating Peter." Elisa hung up and dialed another number. "Hey Felicia, we need to meet up. Is this a good time?"

…

"Well, it's taken all night and I wouldn't wear this in a real fight yet but what do you say we test it out." Tony asked as he made a few programming modifications to David's exo-skeleton.

"Test it how?" David asked as he stepped into the suit and marveled at how well it fit him now and the heads up display that Tony programmed.

"Simple," Tony put his hand on a small chest plate he wore on his shirt and his newest nanotech Iron suit was donned in seconds.

"I need one of those." David said in surprise.

"I think this is a little out of your league." Iron Man said with a smirk. "Now, show me what that thing can do." Before David could attack Friday, Iron Man's artificial intelligence program let him know that he was getting a call from Peter Parker. "Time out…" Iron Man said as he answered the phone.

"I really need your help, Mr. Stark. I don't know what's happening to me." Peter said sounding nearly hysterical.

"Yeah, I saw the news." Iron Man's camera caught David trying a sneak attack and Iron Man raised his gauntlet and fired a large red cable that wrapped around the exoskeleton and knocked David to the ground before pinning him there. "I'm glad you've finally found the time to call me back."

"It's this suit. I can't control it and it has started controlling me." Peter said nervously. Iron Man turned to David and Tony smirked inside the mask as he muted the call.

"Attacking while my back was turned was foul play. I have something I need to deal with at the moment." Tony said as he leapt into the air and hovered over David. "Why don't you just lie there and think about what you've done." Iron Man said before he flew away from David's lab through the large skylight that David had installed years ago.

"I'm coming, Peter." Iron Man said as he unmuted the call. "I can't read the tracker in the suit. Tell me where you are." He ordered.

"I'm near the Xanatos tower." Peter replied. "Oh, I'm also not alone." Peter advised.

"Got it, no awkward conversations or baby photos." Iron Man said as he sped up. "I see you. I'm coming to you and you better have a good explanation for everything I've been hearing lately. I made the suit and the old my suit is out of control excuse won't work on me."

…

"Whoa, no I'm not interested in what you humans call marriage." Demona said with a laugh. "Mating for us is simple pleasure. If we bond that would be more serious and there is no way I am bonding with you no matter how talented of a mate you are."

"Good, I had to make sure that you weren't taking what happened before too serious." Spider-Man said as he put he suddenly noticed Angela walking into the Xanatos tower from her meeting with Elisa.

"Not at all, I'll still be your boss during the day, but now we can at least have a good time once and a while and if one of us needs help I know that we can rely on each other now. Which is why I want to ask you a favor." Demona replied.

"That other gargoyle just walked in…what favor?" Spider-Man asked sounding clearly distracted.

"First, I have to be honest with you. My friend Norman Osborne's son is dying and the formula that you were working on did kill every test subject, but if you can help me find it and perfect it, we can cure not only his son but everyone." Demona pointed out.

"Sounds interesting, but what's in it for me?" Spider-Man asked. Demona's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Other than gaining my trust and the paycheck I give you…" Demona growled as her eyes turned red. Spider-Man crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"The way I see it, you can't develop this formula without me." Spider-Man pointed out.

"You're pushing me, Parker." Demona growled. "You had better watch your step. Besides, I thought you mentioned that you were friends with the Osborne kid once before." She added.

"Friendship has nothing to do with business, neither does our little carnal dance." Spider-Man said. What Demona didn't realize though was Peter's face behind the mask looked horrified of what he was saying. It was almost as though he couldn't control himself.

"What is it you want?" Demona asked. She was beginning to get insulted by Peter's new attitude and she wanted the conversation to be over quickly.

"I want to be your equal partner at Nightstone and when the time is right I want your spy in Oscorp to finish wiping out his board of directors, using the law of course." Spider-Man said. "Then we'll take that company to." Demona's eyes opened wide.

"If I agree to this I will expect much in return." Demona said and Spider-Man nodded.

"You'll get it." Spider-Man said and Demona nodded.

"I'm going to go up the tower and see what is keeping that female gargoyle." Demona said as she glided towards Xanatos's tower. Peter struggled to take off the mask and his hands shook as he pulled out his cellphone to call his mentor, Tony Stark.

…

"Hey Simone, I'm home." Eddie said as he whistled a tune that he had been fond of since he was a child, but he could never remember what the song was called. Eddie heard the shower running and walked towards the room he currently shared with Simone. They agreed that rushing into a physical relationship would be wrong and they should start by living together and getting better acquainted. "Why is your hair on the coat rack?" Eddie asked concerned when he saw a black wig hanging just above the coats.

"What was that, dear?" Simone asked as she stepped out of the shower and donned her robe before she came out of the she was drying her hair. She stopped and cursed under her breath in a language that Eddie had never heard before. "Please sit down Eddie, I have to tell you something. Simone said as she put the towel down and showed Eddie her silver hair that was underneath. Eddie stared at Simone in shock.

"Simone, you didn't have to hide that from me. I love you no matter what your hair color is." Eddie said with a laugh.

"You should know that my name is not Simone Osborne." Simone sighed before she sat next to Eddie on the bed and gripped his hand tight in hers own. "My name is Silver Sablinova, and I've been looking into Norman and Dominique's shady business dealings."

"You lied to me?" Eddie asked angrily. "You've come here to destroy our company and my boss."

"It was reported by a Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson that Norman Osborne has been trying to create something that could very well create a genocide level event." Silver told him hesitantly. "I admit that I did use you to get into the inner workings of the company and find the information that I needed."

"So, you didn't care for me at all." Eddie mumbled. "You just needed someone on the board."

"Damn it Eddie… If I didn't care about you, I would have had Norman kill you along with the rest of the board." Silver said as she stood up and took his hands in hers. "The only other remaining members are all employed by Sable Industries, not Oscorp. You're still alive because I love you."

…

Angela watched the sunrise from the castle balcony and she marveled at the green glow that enveloped her suddenly and she watched in awe as her talons changed into fingers and she felt strange as her body instantly changed to that of a human. The sudden change sapped nearly all of Angela's energy and she fell from the battlements before she could catch herself. Spider-Man saw Iron Man flying towards him, but when he also noticed Angela falling from the battlements he knew what he needed to do. Spider-Man used his webs to zip line himself to the roof across from him and then swung as fast as he could and caught Angela when she was ten feet from slamming into the ground. "Where is Demona and why does this girl look so familiar?" Spider-Man asked himself as he carried her into the Xanatos tower to find help for her.

"Nice catch, Spider-Man." Iron Man complimented his protégé, which is something he tried to stay in the habit of doing because he felt that his father didn't praise him and that left him with a large hole in his life that he didn't want to pass on to Peter.

…

"Xanatos did not make this place easy to find." Norman said as he used he opened the door to Octavius's lab with a master key that he got when he took over Xanatos's company."

"Norman, what…what are you doing here?" Otto asked confused about why Norman was in his lab. Norman didn't realize that Mary Jane was staking out the laboratory already and she captured several photos of Norman walking into the lab and she was able to capture a photo of Otto Octavius inside the lab.

"What is going on here?" Mary Jane asked curiously. Inside the lab, Norman stepped closer to Otto and grinned as he pulled an envelope from his internal suit jacket pocket.

"I've been waiting a long, long time to say this my old friend." Norman said with a wide grin. "You're fired." Norman said as he put the termination notice on the table between him and Otto. "You have forty-eight hours to vacate the premises."

"Without me, you'll never cure your son." Otto said. "Yes, I know about his sickness. I've tried to reach out to you, but your people keep rejecting my calls."

"Well old friend, I don't need your help any longer. Your old student is working with my partner on the cure and he is close to perfecting it."

"Peter is working for you?" Otto asked in surprise. Norman's grin widened.

"That's right, Peter works for my business partner." Norman said as he turned back towards the door. "Oh, that notice gives you forty-eight hours instead of twenty-four because we used to be good friends." Norman said sincerely as he left the lab.

"First Norman and now Peter betrays me." Otto said angrily as he stumbled over to the button on the wall to slam his palm on the button on the wall. He pulled a chip out of the arms that were hanging suspended in his secret room. Otto took off his lab coat, revealing a long a black device that ran up his spine. "It's now or never." Otto said as he stood with his back to the arms and felt them connect to the mechanical spine. "I hope I worked out all the bugs in this thing." Otto thought as he said one swift prayer and put a chip in the top of the spine as the arms came to life. "This is amazing." Otto said as he used the arms to pick up four beakers and threw them into the air before he used the arms to smash through them before they could hit the ground. "Fired am I? We'll see about that, Norman."

…

Shortly after Otto left the lab, Black Cat walked into it.

"Doctor Octavius, I need your help. I think that someone has been impersonating Peter…Doctor, are you here?" Black Cat asked as she took a look around the lab. Mary Jane couldn't believe that Black Cat had also shown up to the lab as she took a quick picture and she walked away from her vantage point.

"What is going on here?" Mary Jane asked herself as she studied the pictures while she walked back towards her car. A few minutes later, Black Cat left the lab in search of Doctor Octavius.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Daredevil

A tall blonde woman walked down a hallway in a rundown looking office building. She was wearing a silk sleeveless shirt and a black knee-high skirt with matching hose. The heels that she wore could be heard inside the office by the two men inside. As she reached the door she flung it open so hard that it slammed into the wall behind it.

"There dead, Matt." The woman said, directing her frantic comment to the man sitting facing the door. He looked like an average man in a suit that the woman had assumed was from goodwill. The one thing that set him apart was the dark sunglasses that he wore and the cane he used to walk. "Didn't you hear me, all of the witnesses against Fisk are dead." The woman said.

"Slow down Karen, take a deep breath. Our witnesses are still in a holding cell, remember." Matt reminded her. "As a matter of fact, Foggy should be back soon with their sworn statements.

"Actually Matt, somehow, they broke out the other night and according to the guards and the news, they were killed by Spider-Man." Another man said as he walked into the office and put his bag on the desk opposite of Matt's. The man was shorter than Matt and had an average build. The man had the same suit as Matt, but Matt had clean cut brown hair and a five o'clock shadow, but his partner had long blonde hair that came down past his shoulders and is clean shaven. "We are officially screwed and now Fisk will walk. I thought that spider-thing was supposed to be a hero, but I guess real heroes are rare and hard to find." He added.

"I will figure out what happened with the witnesses and I will find more." Matt said as he took out his cane in preparation to leave the office.

"Who Matt…?" Foggy asked bitterly. "Who else will you get to turn on Fisk once they hear that he has Spider-Man on his payroll?"

"We need to find the facts first." Matt said as he turned his head slightly towards his long-time partner Foggy Nelson. "Let me do some digging and I will let you know what I find." He added as he walked out of the office.

"I hope you have another miracle hidden somewhere." Foggy muttered under his breath.

"Miracle...?" Karen asked curiously.

"Yeah, I don't know how he does it, but whenever we needed a witness or a confession in the eleventh hour, he always comes through." Foggy said with a hint of admiration in his voice. Karen shook her head and chuckled.

"Well, here's hoping he can do it again then." Karen said. "Want to go get a drink at Josie's?"

"Why not, it wouldn't help to stay sober now anyway." Foggy sighed and followed Karen out of the room as he flipped off the lights and locked the door and closed it behind him.

…

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me today, Mr. Toomes." Wilson Fisk said as Adrian Toomes walked into the Kingpin's cell and the guard shut the door behind him.

"This is really quite homey." Adrian said as he looked around at the fully furnished cell. "So, what did you call me here for? I'm sure it wasn't just for an intelligent conversation." Adrian asked as he accepted a cigar and sat across from Fisk.

"I've heard recently that you can tell me who the Spider-Man is." Kingpin said as he took a drag on his cigar before he spoke again. "My proposition to you is an early release and fifty-thousand dollars, in exchange for the wall crawler's identity."

"The identity of the web head isn't for sale." Adrian replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "When I get out of here I will deal with him myself."

"I assume that a hundred-thousand wouldn't change your mind." Kingpin said, and Adrian nodded as he stood up and walked towards the door of the cell. Adrian turned his head slightly to the right and smirked at the annoyed look on Fisk's face.

"I will send you a memento after I deal with him." Adrian said as the guard let him out of the cell. The guard looked at Wilson and lifted his eyebrows questioningly and Wilson simply shook his head.

"No, he's too valuable to kill now. I want you to secure his release along with the release of his friends." Wilson said as he stood and walked towards the bars of his cell to watch Toomes being led away. "Mr. Toomes will lead us to the spider and the spider will kill him." Wilson said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I suppose it'd be poetic justice for the Vulture to be eaten by vultures."

…

"Did you manage to get a flattering angle of me at least?" Mary Jane fell backwards in surprise at the voice. She didn't realize that Black Cat had snuck up behind her as she was about to leave her vantage point across from Octavius's lab.

"I was trying to find out what Peter has gotten mixed up in." Mary Jane said as she stepped closer to Black Cat. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I knew that Peter was working with Doctor Octavius, but I was too late." Black Cat replied. "Someone attacked the lab and Octavius is missing. I tried to call Peter while I was in there, but he didn't answer his phone."

"That's strange. I haven't been able to reach him either." Mary Jane said as she checked her phone for messages and sighed when she saw that there were none. "Hold on, Aunt May is calling."

"That's fine, I will go and look for him." Black Cat said as she used her cat claw to swing through the trees as Mary Jane answered the call.

"Hello, Aunt May…No, Peter isn't with me. I was hoping that he might be with you." Mary Jane sighed deeply and rolled her eyes as she listened to May. "I didn't know he was meeting you tonight, but I will let him know that you're looking for him when I see him next." Mary Jane shook her head as she hung up the phone. "What is going on with you Peter?"

…

"I…I… fell…" Angela was saying as she looked around in shock at her sun-lit surroundings. She then noticed her new skin and she was speechless until her eyes widened in shock as Iron Man landed on the rooftop next to her and Spider-Man. "It's one of Xanatos's robots." Angela said, and Tony-Stark laughed as his mask disappeared.

"Does my suit really look like those pieces of junk." Tony asked, and Angela stared at him confused by what he meant until it dawned on her that she was still in Spider-Man's arms. She began to blush as Spider-Man stood her up on the ground and she looked back and forth between Tony and Spider-Man. "You know, now that I see it up close, I'm sure that I am not fond of the new color scheme." Tony said, referencing the black spider suit.

"I think he looks great." Angela protested. Tony smirked at her.

"With your obviously brilliant sense of fashion, I understand why you believe that." Tony said as he turned away from her. "You need to tell me what is going on. I heard that you've suddenly taken to stopping crooks with brick walls."

"I told you something is off about the suit." Spider-Man said as he sighed. Iron Man put his mask back on and scanned the suit.

"Huh, how did you make it do that?" Iron Man asked as he walked around Spider-Man and continued to scan the suit. "The original color of the suit is underneath that black sludge that's continuously moving around like Nano-tech armor."

"That's just it. I didn't make it." Spider-Man said irritably. "I went to sleep and woke up hanging outside of Avengers tower."

"We need to get you to the lab. Banner and I can give the suit a once over." Iron Man detected a sudden spike in Spider-Man's adrenaline levels as Spider-Man's eyes narrowed.

"I think not, old man. I'm finally stronger than any of you and I'm not giving it up because you're jealous of my new strength." Spider-Man said firmly and in a voice that Iron Man didn't recognize.

"Did you just hear yourself? You need help, Peter." Iron Man said as he tried to get through to Spider-Man. Iron Man then put his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder to pull him to him.

"Don't touch me, old man." Spider-Man shouted as he shrugged Iron Man's hand off and twisted around. Before Iron Man could react Spider-Man delivered a swift uppercut and his mentor was flung back and off of the rooftop from the force of the blow.

Spider-Man then lifted Angela into his left arm and used his right to swing away from the building as Iron Man flew back to the roof to find his apprentice had left.

"Thor, Banner, meet me at the lab in five minutes. We may have a serious problem." Iron Man said as he took off, heading towards Avengers tower. Iron Man hit a switch on his gauntlet and the COMM system came back on. X, I'm going to have to cut our sparring session short." He said as Iron Man hit another button and the restraints around Xanatos loosened and fell off of him and to the floor below.

"You'll pay for that, Stark." Xanatos said under his breath as he removed the gargoyle suit and began looking to find ways to improve it further. "Did you get the scans I asked for?" He asked as Owen walked into the room.

"Yes Mr. Xanatos, I've done a complete diagnostic of Iron Man's suit and it is really very ingenious." Owen replied. David glared at his assistant irritably.

"Can you replicate it or not?" David asked impatiently. Owen shrugged.

"It's unique but given time, yes… I think I can create something similar." Owen said as he pulled out a clipboard and began to write. "I'll need these to get started." He added as he gave the list he wrote to David.

"I have many of these things in the lab. Wait… Where in the world am I going to find that?" David said as he got to the bottom of the list.

"Every machine needs a heart." Owen pointed out as he walked out of the room to leave Xanatos to figure out how to get all the needed supplies.

…

"So, I didn't quite catch your name as I was busy catching you." Spider-Man pointed out as he set Angela down on the floor of the living area in his apartment.

"An… Um, my name is Angela." Angela looked around nervously at her new surroundings. Spider-Man nodded as he looked her over.

"Is there someone I can call to pick you up, or someplace I can take you?" Spider-Man asked curiously. Angela shook her head and looked away shyly.

"I really just wanted to meet you because you are the one." Angela blurted out before she could stop herself and Spider-Man studied her curiously for a moment.

"The one what…?" Spider-Man asked curiously.

"The one that I was destined to love for the rest of my life. Our bond will be a strong one." Angela said excitedly. Spider-Man backed up a step and cleared his throat.

"Listen, I can't let you go in those rags you're wearing. I'm sure Felicia has some things in the closet in the bedroom over there." Spider-Man said as he pointed towards his room. "Pick some things out and get dressed, but then you'll need to leave." Angela began to tear up but she nodded and walked towards the room. Spider-Man shook his head and chuckled as he sat on the couch and waited for her. He waited for a few minutes before he walked back to see what was taking Angela so long.

"Oh my god," Spider-Man said as he realized that Angela didn't bother with closing the door and she had stripped out of her clothes as she searched Felicia's through Felicia's clothes. He couldn't help but stare as Angela continued to look through the outfits. Angela turned her head and smiled as she saw that's Spider-Man was staring at her.

"This will do, I guess." Angela said as she picked out a green dress that came down to mid-thigh level on her. The deep V-neck didn't bother Angela as more of her was still concealed then she had been accustomed to. Angela picked up her halter top and loincloth and headed for the door to the apartment. "I didn't realize you had a mate already. I will leave you alone." Before anyone could move Black Cat entered the apartment through the window.

"Peter, there you are." Black Cat ran up and hugged him tight to her as Angela cautiously opened the door to the apartment and snuck out. She quickly wiped tears from her eyes.

"I've been a fool. He will never consider me to be a potential mate." Angela said as she began to walk back towards Xanatos's tower.

"Where have you been?" Felicia asked as she began removed her mask and lifted Peter's before she kissed him deeply. After a moment she backed up and smacked him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" Peter shook his head as he removed his mask.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Felicia asked angrily. "We've all been searching everywhere for you since you just took off last night… Wait, why is your suit black?" She asked as she stepped away from Peter as she looked at suit. "You killed those thugs, didn't you?"

"They were bad people. No one will miss them." Spider-Man said as he put the mask back on. "I think it's time we truly did what we can to protect this city."

"By killing people?" Felicia asked as she stepped in front of Spider-Man and put her hand on his chest to keep him from leaving through the window. "Would you listen to yourself? You're not a murderer, Peter?"

"If I cared about protecting people then I need to make the hard choices." Spider-Man said as he brushed past her. "I was a coward before. I didn't want to have blood on my hands so I pretended that putting criminals in prison would somehow stop them." Spider-Man said as he leapt out the window and climbed to the top of the apartment building.

"You're not running off again." Black Cat said as she put her mask back on and leapt out the window and used her claw gun to connect to the chimney at the top of the roof and swung herself up and over the wall. Black Cat twisted in the air and landed on the roof just as Spider-Man was about to leap off of the other side. It was then that Black Cat realized that the sun was going down.

"Peter, stop!" Black Cat shouted. "You need help."

"Goodbye Felicia." Spider-Man said as he leapt up in the air and they were both stunned when he came crashing back down to the ground. Felicia had noticed that some kind of wire had wrapped around Spider-Man's body and was pinning him to the ground.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Black Cat and Spider-Man both looked up and saw a man dressed in black pants and a black sweatshirt. The man wore a black mask over the top half of his head that tied in the back and the mask came down to completely conceal the upper half of his face. "We need to talk Spider-Man."

"I don't have anything to say to you, Daredevil." Spider-Man said as he struggled against the wire.

"That's fine, you lay there and listen then." Daredevil said as he squatted next to the struggling Spider-Man. "I'm going to ask you only once because we're friends… Did you kill three thugs the other night?"

"I put an end to their crimes." Spider-Man said and felt a sharp pain on both sides of his head as a sharp blow from Daredevil's fist drove his head into the ground.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Daredevil asked as he got up and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Fisk will be released because the witnesses against him were killed…by you." Not able to contain his anger, Daredevil delivered a swift kick to Spider-Man's ribs. "Fisk will walk because of you." Black Cat quickly stepped between them and Daredevil stopped short of kicking him again.

"Listen, I appreciate you helping me catch him, but Peter needs our help." Black Cat advised. "Something is wrong with that suit."

"You won't be helping him. I will take it from here." Black Cat and Daredevil turned in shock as Angela landed on the roof next to them.

As Angela was heading home she couldn't stop thinking of Spider-Man. Not knowing what else to do when the sun went down she climbed the building next to his apartment to think about what she should do when she saw the confrontation on the rooftop and decided to intervene.

"What are you?" Daredevil's eyes widened as he looked at the tattered dress that clung to tightly to Angela before his eyes fell on her wings and then down to her fangs. Before either Black Cat or Daredevil could react Angela leapt forward and using her talons she left deep scratches in Daredevil's chest and twisted around and tripped Black Cat's feet out from under her with her tail. Daredevil gritted his teeth in pain as he reached for a baton he carried on his belt and fired it towards Angela and smirked as a wire wrapped quickly around the young gargoyle. Black Cat leapt forward to attack but was stunned when Angela snapped the wire and brought her foot up catching Black Cat in the mid-section, temporarily knocking the air from her lungs. Daredevil painfully rose to his feet but Angela quickly broke Spider-Man's binds and lifted him into the air before leaping off the roof and glided away.

"What the hell was that?" Daredevil asked as Black Cat joined him at the edge of the roof.

"I don't know, but I will hunt her down and get him back." Black Cat said heatedly.

"First I need help finding more witnesses to testify against Fisk. I know that you used to work for him." Daredevil pointed out.

"I'm going after, Peter. Good luck making your case." Black Cat said as she went to leap off the roof but fell to the ground as she suddenly felt electricity surging through her body.

"I can't allow for Fisk to walk free." Daredevil said as he lifted Black Cat's unconscious body and used his grapple to swing away from the apartment building.

"What an interesting turn of events." Vulture said as he hovered above the apartment building. "I don't know what that creature was, but she left with my prize." Vulture said as he flew in the direction Angela headed off in.

…

"What the hell?" Norman Osborne asked. Norman was in the middle of a meeting with his new board and Sable when the room began to shake violently. Sable pulled out two pistols as the wall broke apart and Doctor Octavius's new mechanic arms came through the hole and Octavius was lifted in behind them.

"It's time to pay for your sins, Norman." Octavius said bitterly. Elisa's breaks screeched as she slammed on the brakes as the pieces of the wall fell from the Oscorp building and crushed two cars that had been in front of her. Elisa leapt out of her car and pulled her gun as she yelled at all the people who were gawking at the falling debris.

"Get back or you'll all wind up being street pizza." Elisa shouted.

"Not all of us." Elisa turned at the sudden voice and was surprised to see a man wearing a yellow and brown suit and wearing large gauntlets on his arms. Elisa aimed her gun at the stranger. The man raised his gauntlets and fired shockwaves at the debris causing it to crack into smaller pieces and spread out in a wider area. The crowd quickly ducked out of the way. "Put the weapon down, what's happening up there as nothing to do with you." The man ordered.

"What are you supposed to be? Sound Wave Man?" Elisa asked irritably. The man laughed as he stepped closer to her.

"I would have assumed you'd heard of me. I'm the Shocker."


End file.
